Frozen: Rise of The Ice Monarchs
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Hans assassination attempt on Elsa's life, now into the second year as her reign as queen, Elsa struggles to maintain control over her powers, but when a mysterious king shows up at her doorstep, she sees a whole new world different than she once thought was just fantasy.


**_"Hello Frozen Fans, this is both my first gender genderbent and my first non crossover of Frozen, we start off after the events Hans/Hannah assassination attempt on both Elsion and Elsa, I have been watching Frozen, Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen adventures countless times, I am very excited to write this fanfic, the plot, characters and storeline is all done, you will see them in the following chapters with the same personalities, a few minor changes being made to make this fanfic more interesting. So sit back relax and enjoy this fic, as I Let It Go!_**

 **Chapter 1 King Elsion**

 _"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, here I come!" -King Elsion._

King Elsion woked up from the sound of birds chirping by the trees inches away from his window, his eyes slowly opened listening to the sound, opening the window admiring them from a distance just as the sunlight begin to fill the room, the warmth of the sunlight touching his skin, smiling while taking a deep breath he exhaled, turning his face to see two ships making their way into the docks, shutting the window made his way to the study.

"Now what do we have here, the king of England wants to have a meeting with me? Let's arrange for it on Wednesday, now what's this, another letter from Sophia the queen of Sweden, I will say she is very persistent, this is the tenth time this month already, respectfully I must decline, the matters of the kingdom weight so much more than the matters of the heart."

King Elsion browsing through the layers of documents, prosapals and letters stumble upon a particular letter colored purple and green, with the red seal of Arendelle imbued behind it.

"I have not seen this before.. hmm let's see what's inside." opening the letter gently, holding it firmly in his hands, begin to read to it.

To the King of Arendel,

It has come to my attention one of my prisoners accidentally stumbled upon your kingdom, and now has taken refuge among your people. I would like him returned to my kingdom unharmed and intact, furthermore it will be in our best interest to establish trade, as it will benefit both our kingdoms, perhaps if our interests do align I might consider an alliance between us which remains to be seen, considering your kingdom is the same size as mine, I asked that we meet face to face to further discuss what interests we might have in common.

Finally we have a festival coming shortly, to which I will be happy to welcome you as my distinguished guest, however be aware the festival will be in seven days, I would advise you notify me early if you are coming, otherwise I certainly hope to meet you on the day itself.

"You can be sure I will be there." said the king, taking out a pen and paper, within a few minutes sealing the envelope with the sign of a golden snowflake.

"This is an opportunity I will not missed, time to find out who is this queen.. I wonder what would she look like.. time to prepare for the meeting with the council soon, I hoped they have good news for me this time.." rolling back his blond hair, snapping his fingers as the ice emerged from the bottom to his neck, his icy blue suit formed along with his dark blue snowflake cape.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sounds like a beautiful name, I am interested to know more about you, I believe we may have more than a few things in common, judging from your writing you are very well taught by your tutors, I wonder what other surprises you have."

"Arendelle? I wonder if our kingdoms are the same or at least have some things in common, I do believe this kingdom may just be similar to mine, hmm I must know more, better get Kenneth to ready my flagship."

"Elsion, Elsion are you aware?"

"Andreas, at last you are awake, and just in time!"

"Come!"

"Good Morning Elsion, I trust you have not forgotten the meeting with the council today, any idea what could they possibly want?"

"Sometimes I wished I knew more so I can be better prepare for what they might say, I think they probably discussing why I have not found any suitable woman, they need to stop, it's getting tiresome.."

"You have thrown away the letter queen Sophia just send to you, haven't you?"

"Nope, it's right here, I didn't bother opening it, maybe you can take her off my shoulders for a day.."

"Can't do that brother, already have a date with Kristina, why don't you meet her it's only for a day." Elsion sighed.

"I am not ready for a relationship, if you have forgotten I nearly froze all of Arendrel in a eternal winter to top that up, Hannah almost killed me if it weren't for you, I will be dead and Arendral will be under her hands."

"So do you plan to keep ignoring her requests forever?"

"If I have to, yes I will continue to keep ignoring her, first I need to deal with the council, it's irritating waking up to having to deal with this troublesome requests, also I need to summon Kenneth, I am taking a short trip to Arendelle.."

"Arendelle? Is that the kingdom ruled by Queen Elsa, the Snowqueen?"

"Yes indeed, that's her, she send me a letter requesting we meet face to face to discuss if my kingdom has any interests compatible with hers."

"Careful she doesn't give you the cold shoulder." he laughed.

"Ha! The cold never did bother me anyway, I like to see her try, she will soon find out I can be very persuasive, let's see how this turns out, somehow I get the feeling we may have something in common."

"You should date her, there's a possibility she could like you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves dear brother, I am just going there as a king attending a festival to see if we have anything common, nothing more than that, I am not even sure if she would like me, who knows how many suitors she is already seeing right now." he sighed.

"You sound like you lost her forever, yet you barely even try, think about it brother, if she was not thoughtful enough to invite you, would we even be here having this conversation? Stop looking down on yourself, you are a king, start acting like one.. if you are afraid to ask her out on a date, then try being her friend first, monarchs needs friends they can trust, so be that friend she can count on, this will increase your chances with her saying yes and going on a date with you."

"Brother, I really can't thank you enough, I will be sure to keep that in mind, the council meeting is starting soon, I need to go, by the way, get Kenneth to ready my flagship within two hours, it's time I make my appearance to the Queen of Arendelle."

"I will brother, this is an opportunity of lifetime, don't mess it up if I were you, I made the best of every moment, don't just give it your best, but give it your all.. one more thing brother.."

"What's that brother?"

"Take it easy with her, she has probably gone through the same thing you have, go on the council is probably waiting for you.. I will see you later brother!" he smiled walking in the opposite direction heading towards the spiral staircase.

"I will do what I can, now where was I? Ah yes the council, please don't let it be another suitor, either way today will be the end of the potential suitors, this will silence them for good, if not I will silence them directly." he thought to himself, finally reaching the door, taking a deep breath pulling then open.

"King Elsion of Arendral!" said Kenneth, personal assistant to the king.

"Thank you Kenneth, make ready my ship in two hours, I have a personal errand I must do alone."

"Certainly your majesty!" leaving the room as the door closed behind him.

"Now gentleman, what is the agenda today?"

Cairos the minister for national affairs took out a small sag, placing it down in the middle of the black marble table, taking out the green crystal shard, suddenly it started to glow radiantly, the other eight council members stood up taking a closer look, all except one, Garithos the foreign minister remained seated.

"What is it? Where was this found?" he asked.

"It seems one of townsfolk found it in one of quarries, although I am very skeptical it's a ordinary stone, we might need to keep for further inspections, I suspect it might be magical, according to legends these crystals only radiate when a powerful magic user is nearby, and we know the only magic user in the kingdom in regards to his majesty."

"We should destroy it! It also said in legends that such crystals opened gateways to into inter-dimension worlds unexplored and dangerous, we are risking our lives if we keep holding on this shard!" suddenly rising up from his seat, plunging his longsword to smashed it.

His sword made contact however it split in half shattering it and knocking him with a shockwave, sending him straight into the wall, two council members helped him to his feet. "Just as its written in legends, no mortal blade can harm it, who made this shard is a powerful being beyond any of our comprehension."

"What do we propose we do with it? We can't just leave it here, it's a potential security risk none of us should take, I say we send it somewhere secret nobody will be able to find or know about it, I dread to think what would happen if it falls into the wrong hands, if we all recalled what happened decades ago when magic users ruled the kingdom~"

"Thats enough! This shard will be thoroughly examined and I will determine it's purpose, perhaps it can be useful to us, for now since I am the only one who understands magic better than any of you, I will keep it safe, what we have discussed in here stays here, is that understood?"

"Your Majesty, I must ask you to reconsider, you don't know the full capabilities of that shard, if you keep it, you are putting yourself at great risk, I recommend we hide it somewhere remote where its safe~"

"My decree stands, the shard stays with me, after hours studying magic I am more than capable of handling myself, now is there anything else to report? If not this council is now dismissed." one by one they rosed to their feet, each bowing their heads before leaving the room.

"Grand Duchess Aurora, I take it you have something important you like to say?"

"Indeed your majesty, this crystal I sensed radiates great amounts of power, if I recalled correctly you are aware of what such crystals are very capable of, opening dimensions is a small feat, this is only but a small shard, to be at its full power, it needs the other shard to complete it, decades ago wizards and witches alike were all wipe out because of their abuse of their powers, the main reason was not because they destroyed themselves, no it was their overuse of shards like this that cause them go extinct."

"I suspect who made this shard intended for it be found, your highness since we are not aware of who the creator is, I will recommend caution in using this shard's power till you know who made it and what is their true intentions, don't fall into the trap they did."

"Its always wonderful to listen to your counsel, you are wise beyond your years, I will heed your advise, this shard will remain with me, it will be use for good and not for evil, that I can assure you.."

"Shards like this is extremely rare, back on the old days many powerful wizards even witches would use its power as a last resort, don't underestimate the power it has, this shard only holds a fraction of its true power, imagine when they are fully merged, their power may be too much for even you to handle, to which concerns me."

"Fear not, I had experience dealing with such things like this in past, I will be extra cautious, you can be assured I will make sure no one except those I trust would even see the glimpse of the shard." Auroa smiled, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty, are you still in there?"

"Kenneth! Come in, we were just finished."

"Your Majesty, your ship is ready, would you be requiring any guards to escort you on your trip to Arendelle?"

"I am fully capable of defending myself, there will not be a need for them, more likely they might fall asleep of boredom, what's the weather like outside?"

"We have clear blue skies, with some minor black clouds, a perfect weather to set sail, your personal belongings are all packed and on board the ship, the captain awaits you."

"Very good, I am leaving Grand Prince Andreas in charge as regent while I am away, inform him as soon as possible, if possible get Kristina to assist him as well, two are always better than one, with that I will take my leave, goodbye Auroa and Kenneth, I shall return after my business with Arendelle is done." walking towards the door.

"Have a safe trip your majesty, if you can bring something back from Arendelle."

"I will see if that's possible, take care Grand Duchess Auroa!" after thirty minutes, he finally reached the docks, a dozen guards formed a line on both sides, blocking the people from attempting to reach him, the people waved goodbye to him, seeing his brother in front of him, as he approached the ship.

"You are now in charge of Arendral, I would expect you to manage it the way I do, in fact even better, I will see you again when my business with Arendelle is done." said King Elsion firmly. Andreas didn't say a word instead hugged him briefly.

"Bring something back from Arendelle, chocolates will be great!" he said delightfully.

"I will bring a whole ship full of chocolates, how's that?" he smirked.

"Even better! Can't wait!" unable to contain himself.

"Ha! Slow down brother, I will be back before you know it! Take care of Arendral for me while I am gone."

"Sure thing brother! Bring back as much chocolates as you can, I will be waiting!"

"Goodbye brother, see you in a few days time." with that he walked onboard the ship, waving his goodbyes to everyone, as the ship turned towards the fjord. Smiling to himself, seeing the crew moving in all different directions.

"Arendelle! Ready or not, here I come!" Taking the stairs where the helmsman was, seeing several bottlenose dolphins swimming alongside the ship, the ship now cleared of the fjord sailed into the vast ocean, as the sunlight shone brightly encompass the ship.


End file.
